The Revolution (alliance)
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:white;" | TR Motto: It Always End In Glory! |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:aqua;" | Factbook |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Team Color || Aqua |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Founded || January 8th, 2008 |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Number Of Members || 97 on 29/01/2008 |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Alliance Strength || 1M 50K |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Irc || Irc.coldfront.net #tr |- | style="background:lightblue;" | In-Game Stats || Revolution Stats |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:aqua;" | The Hierarchy |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Primearch | *Compstomper |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Elder Arch | *Golden Boy |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Hierarchs | * JGoods45 * SIRL0INofBEEF * 1S1K_KOLOHE |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Aqua Team Senator || * Currently Voting for Johnson of Damaskus. (MHA Protects TR) |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:aqua;" | International Relations |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Major Treaties || * MHA-TR Protectorate |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Links || * TR Forums * CN Wiki Member List * TR Factbook |} History .....The Revolution is a Cyber Nations alliance established by Casshern , Cool3atool , Compstomper , Lord Alexander, Raydin, therealsuperjosh and commrade losey ... more friends too .It was announced on the 8th of January 2007. In an amazing 2 days , The Revolution reached 33 members nad 270K strength! This is how it started! Hopefully , It's end will be even bigger. .....The Revolution is an Aqua colored alliance in CN. It is also protected by the Mostless Harmless Alliance! The alliance full of Awesomness! .....When it comes to raids , The Revolution is all against them and one must take permission from the Hierachry of defence for any war. .....Also , The Revolution has an ongoing aid system. It is in the alliance goals to reach high strengths become a prosporous alliance. For more info on The Revolution , feel free to contact any member or check out our forums. The Holy Code Of The Revolution To stand alone and be destroyed is to fail, To stand together as a brotherhood and be destroyed is heroic, To stand as one brotherhood we will be heroes for all eternity, The Revolution is a brotherhood who stands upon unity, We are all united, together - heroic! The Revolution must survive at all costs. Pre-acclamation: This is the holy Covenant of the The Revolution {TR}, this is the over-law of all members, {TR} is a Multi Team Alliance. The aspirations of the alliance must always come before all members needs, and should be in the minds of all members all the time. Each Member of TR should be working to better the alliance and their comrades. Pro-Acclamation: P-A I – Ascension: I} A nation wishing to join the Holy Covenant of the alliance TR must honour these attributes; Virtue, Trustworthiness, Valour, Devoutness and Dependability. II} No nation shall be involved in an aggressive war which they began. No nation can hold dual memberships (in this alliance and any other). No nation can uphold any desire to take revenge on any alliance (sanctioned or not), or nation. No nation can assume to hold dual nations – under threat of giving evidence to Admin. No nation can have any other desire other than upholding this Covenant, and they must swear on the honour of their nation that they will do so. III} An applicant wishing to join must submit this information in the appropriate thread on our forums ‘Ascension’; Nation Name: Nation Ruler: Nation Strength: Team Colour: Previous Alliance (if any): Previous positions held (if any): Membership Aspirations (in joining The Revolution): I of nation, do hereby confirm my desire to join the ranks of The Revolution and uphold this Covenant above all else. I hereby swear to help achieve the alliances aspirations and hereby affirm the Hierarchy of The Revolution to be my leaders and I swear to conform to their desires, and to protect them with my nation. I swear my allegiance to this alliance and only this alliance as long as I remain a united member of this alliance; I will not disrespect any other member of the alliance and acknowledge the consequences which dishonouring this Covenant will do to me. I know that as long as I remain loyal to this Covenant no harm will become of my nation and I swear my loyalty to the Hierarchy. Hail The Revolution, Hail the Elixir, Hail united superiority. P-A II – The Covenant. I} All members of the alliance swear to uphold this Covenant under threat of expulsion. II} All members acknowledge this Covenant and the over-law over them and they swear to use their nation for the good of the Order. III} The Covenant is the binding term which holds all members to this alliance, and cannot be broken unless it is dishonoured in which case the membership of that nation is null and void and all associations with this alliance are null and void. P-A III – The Hierarchy. I} The Hierarchy are the governing enforcers and protectors of the alliance, all decisions made by the Upper Hierarchy which consist of; The Hierarchs and the Supreme Hierarchy – Elixir, will be law and cannot be broken under threat of expulsion. II} The Hierarchy (displayed in the list below) are the body of The Revolution: Primearch: (The Supreme Hierarch) High Arch: (leader of the hierarchs) Hierarchs; (Imperial Council of the alliance) - Can veto Primearch decisions. ----{Alpha's report to their respective Hierarch} -:Tribunal:- The Alpha of: Ascension: (in charge of Immigration and Recruitment). Faith: (in charge of schooling and updating guides). Affluence: (in charge of aid and trade within the alliance). Reckoning: (in charge of War and Defence within the alliance). Hope: (in charge of Foreign Affairs within the alliance). Serenity: (in charge of Internal Affairs within the alliance). The Arms of the Alpha's: Ascension: 2 Truth: 2 Affluence: 2 Reckoning: 2 Hope: 2 Serenity: 2 Ordinators: (Imperial Devoted Soldiers of the Covenant -: Enforcers of the Faith). Prophets: (Imperial Recruiters of the alliance - to help the Alpha of Recruitment). Oracles: (Imperial Covenant Oracles, provide members with the information to ascend). Talions: (Imperial Bankers of the alliance -: Enforcers of Charity). Spartans: (Veteran Devouts). Devout: (average starting position within The Revolution). Sub I} Ordination: II} To ascend in the alliance you must be ordinated by the profits with majority in favor of your ascension, loyalty is rewarded in Ordination. P-A IV – Loyalty. I} Loyalty to the order is rewarded in kindness from the Hierarchs. II} Your loyalty is sworn to The Revolution and the Covenant. III} “Loyalty cannot be bought but can be earned”. IV} Loyalty is the basis to this alliance, whereas all members are loyal to the Order and only the Order. P-A V – Respect. I} Respect is the governing attribute of this alliance whereas all members insure they are respectful to each other and hold the Hierarchy as their Leaders who they would do anything for. II} “Respect must be given in Order to receive it”. P-A VI – Economics. I} The Revolution prides itself on a superior aid body, and wish to help all members with aid as much as possible, The Revolution has generous aid givers who pride their selves on giving. II} Start-up aid is only given if the applicant shows loyalty and commitment, The Revolution does not go and give aid to unworthy members, only members who deserve aid shall receive it. If a member complains that it is unfair they should prove their worthiness or leave. III} Aid is the basis of a successful alliance and therefore must be held into account for superiority, where The Revolution strive to better ourselves and never stop to better ourselves. IV} No member can try and manipulate the aid system under expulsion. P-A V – Conspiracy and Espionage. I} No way does The Revolution consort in actions of Conspiracy and Espionage, we believe Conspiracy and Espionage is worthless and dishonourable and cannot be taken part in. II} A member caught abusing this Pro-Acclamation will be banned and considered a rogue, unless an apology is submitted to that alliance and to all other members. III} If an ally of The Revolution partakes in acts of Conspiracy and Espionage; The Revolution cancel all agreements with that alliance – whoever they may be. The Revoultion does not support Conspiracy or Espionage. IV} If an ally of The Revolutionhas been wrongly accused of Conspiracy and Espionage and has proof of their case, The Revolution will fight to clear this up – Allies are what make a superior alliance, loyalty to out allies is paramount. V} If The Revolution is wrongly accused of Conspiracy and Espionage we will not back down from our case and will not allow an alliance to step on us. It is paramount to insure our Loyalty and righteousness. P-A VI – War and Defence. I} If The Revolution has been attacked wrongly we will stick up for ourselves and our members. We will fight until the other attacker backs down or we are obliterated. Either Way the Order will insure all our members opinions are taken into account. II} If a member of The Revolution is attacked unduly then the Order will take diplomatic Actions right away and if that fails; The Revolution will not step lightly on mobilizing full scale attacks. III} If a member of The Revolution attacks wrongly to an ally or foe, The Revolution will allow the defendant to claim reparations and the attacker will accept harsh punishment as the Hierarchy sees fit. The Revolution is not an aggressor. IV} If an ally of The Revolution requests aid in a war that was unprovoked then the Order will give it, no matter if it damages The Revolution itself, The Revolution Is loyal to our allies. P-A V – Foreign Relations (Influence). I} The Revolution will work hard to insure our Foreign Relations are known and give The Revolution prosperiety, The Revolution will not void a treaty without giving 24hr notice to the other alliance. II} An alliance wishing to open up diplomatic channels with The Order must do so in the correct channels either on IRC or on our forums. Otherwise the request will go unnoticed. III} If an alliance wishes to close Diplomat Relations with The Order they must do so in 24hrs to insure HALO does not take that cancellation as an act of disloyalty and aggression. IV} The Revolution will always use Diplomat channels before War is associated. P-A VI – Secession. I} A member wanting to end their Covenant with The Order must do so in the correct thread and have to announce this publicly on the forums. II} A member may request secession but once it is accepted there is no turning back and The Revolution and choose not to let a Secessor to return back to The Revolution if they see a reason that is assuming the Secessor has done wrong. III} Membership can only be applied for if the Hierarchy allow it otherwise a secessor may not return, (as leaving the Covenant is considered dishonourable and un-loyal and cannot be re-instated). IV} An unloyal member leaving The Revolution via the unjust path, must pay back as much of the aid they received during their stay or under this by-law they will be considered rogue and be punished via ZI by The Revolution if all else fails. P-A VII – Disbandment. I} To officially disband the alliance, the Supreme Hierarchy – the Elixir must agree to it and must give the members a 72hr warning. II} Once the decision to Disband has been granted, the Elixir will post this on the OWF on CN to the public. III} Once the disbandment has happened, all members have 48hrs to leave their affiliation behind them and seek a new alliance or another alliance has the right to attack all nations in possession of the Affiliation after 48hrs. IV} Once the disbandment and Affiliation is destroyed the alliance of The Revolution can never be remade under threat that all alliances and past The Revolution members can claim this as an act of disloyalty and disrespect and can attack the new alliance. P-A VII – The Elixir (aka the Primearch). I} All decisions can only be verified if they are passed to the Elixir and he enables them, no disloyalty of disrespect can be shown to him/her under threat of expulsion and military actions. II} The Elixir is the Supreme Hierarch and holds all power of the alliance, the Elixir holds the key to the alliance and the life of the alliance and is acknowledged as holy. III} To appoint a new Elixir, the current Elixir must be notified of this act and he/she can only step down from the position if a resignation is posted on the OWF CN forums. IV} Only the Elixir can change this Covenant and even he does so only to protect the alliance, if the Covenant is changed or edited by any other person, then he/she will be banished from The Revolution. V} Only the Elixir can banish a member of The Revolution. P-A VIII - The Just path I} The Order will only follow the Just Path no other path is righteous. II} If the Order sees a nation being wrongly accused of persecuted then it is in the best interest of the Order to help that nation in any means possible. III} The Order offers sanctuary to all tech raided victims as long as they are loyal. Signed and upheld by: Primearchs High Arch The Hierarches Current Alliance Agreements Treaty Bloc - MADP - MDP - Protection - MHA ODP - PIAT Become a member of the TR Today! Joining up is easy - just visit our Forum http://www.Forums.cn-tr.com Register and post in the Boarding station of Entry thread. category:Aqua team alliances category:TR category:Alliances